DormLife: Introducing
by CloudSomnia
Summary: pembukaan series Dorm-Life, menceritakan kejadian-kejadian ajaib di dorm suju. OOC. RnR pleaseeee,,,


**Karakter 'Dorm Life'**

karakter sifat member suju di series 'dorm life'

sifat mereka agak-agak ngawur juga sih…^^

1. Suasana Dorm: dorm yang sangat luas yang ditinggali 10+2 anak manusia di dalamnya. Pembagian kamarnya: Teuk-Hae (kamar depan, dekat kamar Heechul+ Shindong), Heechul (sendirian tapi ada 2 ranjang di dalamnya, mengingatkan pada Han. Di apit kamar Teuk-Hae+ Shindong), Shindong (sendirian jugak, demi kelancaran komunikasi dengan sang pacar, siwon berbaik hati naro`in telepon di dalam kamar tsb), Kyu-Min( di tengah, dekat kamar Ye-Wook+Eunhyuk. Ranjang tetep satu demi menjaga 'keromantisan' persahabatan), Ye-Wook (kamar paling enak, dekat dapur (supaya Ryeowook gampang masaknya, ngga capek2 jalan nyariin dapur), kamar mandi (karena Yesung mandinya lama dan 'berbahaya' jadi lebih baik ntu makhluk di dekatkan aja posisinya sama kamar mandi), tempat jemuran, nembus ke halaman belakang), Eunhyuk (menurut bayanganku selama ini ntu kamar pastinya luaaasss banget(tapi ngga seluas kamar Siwon lah), trus ranjangnya king size), Siwon (kamar belakang, dekat kamar Henry-Zhoumi. Diam-diam ntu kamar sebenernya mewah banget), Henry (biasa aja, tapi ngga akan biasa setelah Henry nginep dikamar itu so pastinya…), zhoumi (menurutku bersuasana petualangan dengan di dominasi furniture dari alam)

Dorm itu luasnya bisa disamain sebuah kantor kali, punya lapangan basket, halaman belakang lengkap sama ayunan buat ngumpul-ngumpul sore sambil makan kue buatan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang enak. Tempat jemuran, mulai dari jemuran baju, kerupuk sampe ikan asin.

2. karakter.

Leeteuk: leader yang bertanggung jawab. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan dongsaeng2nya walau kadang dia jadi gila dan jadi pemarah abis.

Heechul: wakil leader yang sama sekali ngga berguna. setiap hari kerjanya cuma ngelus-ngelus Heebum ma Baengshin. lewat dari itu paling-paling meracau tentang Hangeng.

Hangeng: namanya cuma numpang lewat di racauan Heechul TT_TT

Yesung: sangat sangat sangat aneh. Suka ngobrol sama ttatkoma dan makan black forest buatan Ryeowook. mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai 'Ryeowook`s big brother'. Sifatnya berubah-ubah tergantung fict (paling cuma muter di blo`on lagi… blo`on lagi…)

Kangin: kadang emang dia muncul pake tank. Tapi kesempatannya muncul lebih banyak agak susaahhh…TT_TT

Shindong: tukang makan dan kerjaannya cuma telpon-telponan sama Nari. Kadang pergi tiba-tiba ngga bilang sama Leeteuk, taunya kencan sama Nari.

Sungmin: tetep cute dan agak bencis. Pribadinya aneh, suka marah tiba-tiba, tapi tetep aja dia ngga banyak bicara.

Eunhyuk: hobinya tiba-tiba nimbrung obrolan orang bareng Donghae. Biasalah, lengket kayak surat dan perangko sama Donghae. kalau Eunhyuk minum susu strawberry, Donghae makan oreo. Kadang juga ikutan Ryeowook sama Sungmin masak, yaitu bikin kue pisang.

Donghae: ini anak tetep autis. Manja sama Leeteuk. kadang bela-belain di marahin Yesung demi pajama party sama Ryeowook. Tetep suka nge-budak-in Eunhyuk. tempat favorit Eun-Hae, tangga di lorong yang gelap… buat ngegosip.

Siwon: tetep dermawan and perfect. hampir semua perlengkapan Dorm dia yang beliin. Walau dia ngga selalu nginep di dorm, karena dipaksa papahnya pulang untuk ketemu relasi. Stress karena belum punya pacar, padahal Shindong udah…horror

Ryeowook: 'pembantu' yang memastikan semua keperluan anak-anak suju lengkap. Dengan rela dan penuh suka cita di jadikan 'pembantu' oleh member2 ngga bertanggung jawab. Menu yang harus selalu dibuat tiap hari: black forest, buat Yesung, karena dia pun mendeklarasikan diri sebagai 'Yesung`s little brother'

Kibum: kalau beruntung akan memunculkan Kibum yang dipenuhi ide-ide kalo dia lagi break syuting. Tetep cool dan pendiam.

Kyuhyun: magnae yang kurang ajar, suka ngomong tanpa mikir dulu, dan kebanyakan kata-kata itu menyakiti Leeteuk dan Donghae. Entah karena ke'polos'an atau memang 'jiwa iblis' bersemayam di hati kyu. hobinya manggil diri sendiri 'kyu'

Zhoumi: penyuka adventure. Selama dia belum dimunculkan berarti Mimi lagi melalang buana ke seluruh dunia. Entah ke gunung everest, atau menyelam di samudra atlantik. Walau tujuannya sebenernya nemuin tempat persembunyian Hangeng.

Henry: selama dia ngga ada berarti dia di kanada. Tipe cowok polos nyerempet idiot yang hanya dimanfaatkan ketika membutuhkan sedikit gesekan biola di dalam dorm, daripada bosen dengar petikan gitar melulu, tuts piano melulu, timpukan drum melulu. Yesung cemburu kalo Henry udah nongol.

Begitulah sifat2 mereka. Cerita fanfict ini bukan yang bersambung-sambung, tapi ada temanya sendiri nanti.


End file.
